Première prise
by Izayie
Summary: Qui aurait pu deviner que l'activité favorite du prince serait la pêche? D'où lui vient cette passion débordante?


« Bien joué Noct !  
\- T'as le droit de te réjouir, tu sais ? »

Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la Baie de Galdina que le prince avait déjà repéré un peu plus loin sur la plage, une cabane de pêcheur ainsi qu'un ponton en bois qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et bien que le quatuor doive rejoindre au plus vite le port où leur bateau les attendait, le brun avait embarqué ses trois compagnons de force vers le petit coin de pêche, un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de Gladiolus.

Noctis tenait fermement le premier poisson qu'il venait de remonter. De là où il se trouvait, Ignis pouvait remarquer que les yeux de son ami brillaient de fierté, un léger sourire sur son visage. C'était satisfaisant de voir le prince dans cet état d'esprit. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Quand Noctis se mettait sérieusement à pêcher, il pouvait rester debout, là, pendant des heures, sous un soleil de plomb, au plus grand désespoir de ses camarades. Et c'était apparemment ce qui était entrain de se reproduire.

Au fil des prises, Noctis semblait de plus en plus absorbé par l'activité. Plus aucun des quatre ne comptaient le nombre de poissons attrapé. Le garde du corps fit même remarquer que si personne ne l'arrêtait, il y aurait possiblement une pénurie de poisson dans le périmètre de la baie. Le prince avait grogné à cette remarque, reportant bien assez vite sa concentration sur la large étendue d'eau turquoise.

La patience n'était pas le fort de tous. Le brun ignorait les nombreuses plaintes de Gladio, et Prompto ne tenait clairement plus en place après ces trois longues heures de pêche. En temps normal, Ignis aurait tenté de résonner le prince, mais le voir ainsi le rendait nostalgique. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où Noctis avait pêché pour la première fois.

* * *

Ignis n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le petit prince aussi concentré. Il constata que l'activité choisi semblait plus que plaire au petit garçon, qui, canne en main, la pointait maladroitement vers un petit poisson, tentant par tous les moyens de l'attraper, sans réel succès. Après plusieurs essais laborieux, le châtain réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et alla aider son ami. Malgré leurs efforts combinés, ils prirent pas mal de temps afin de parvenir à pêcher un premier poisson. Là où beaucoup auraient déjà abandonné, Noctis lui releva le défi de tous les attraper. Cette détermination nouvelle étonna fortement le plus âgé, fort peu habitué par autant de conviction chez le jeune prince. C'était intéressant.

Si Noctis semblait toujours s'y prendre mal pour ses premières prises, Ignis nota par la suite une amélioration qui ne cessa d'évoluer au fil du temps . La patience du prince était mise à rude épreuve, mais il gardait courage, impressionnant les curieux qui se promenait par-là, qui se stoppaient pour la plupart pour observer les prouesses de l'enfant.

Les poissons attrapés ne se comptaient désormais plus. Et d'ailleurs, les personnes s'étant arrêtées autour du prince non plus. Il ne restait plus grand-chose dans l'étendue d'eau, c'est ce qu'Ignis avait compris en voyant son ami prendre plus de temps à attraper un nouveau poisson.

Noctis en attrapa un nouveau. Le poisson tomba sur le sol, inerte, et fut placé dans un bac avec ses confrères. L'homme qui avait prêté sa canne au brun s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelques mots qu'Ignis ne distingua pas, mais à la vue du regard brillant que lui lança par la suite le prince, il en déduisit que l'homme lui avait promis une grosse récompense.

Le leurre plongea dans l'eau dans un « plouf » qui éclaboussa les alentours. Il y avait un léger courant, qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, déstabilisait le pince. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de capturer les derniers spécimens qui se trouvaient ici.

La foule acclama l'enfant une fois sa mission achevée. Noctis alla rendre la canne à pêche au forain, qui le félicita à son tour, puis se décala légèrement de son stand permettant à l'enfant de pouvoir observer les étagères remplies de babioles en tout genre, lui en ayant promis une que Noctis semblait dorénavant convoiter.

« Alors mon grand, quel jouet désires-tu? »


End file.
